


In Too Deep

by letswritesomeshit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Keith likes to be naughty, M/M, Sex Toys, Shy Keith (Voltron), Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Lance (Voltron), Vibrators, eventually, short keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letswritesomeshit/pseuds/letswritesomeshit
Summary: Keith decides it’s time for a change and gets a vibrator to use in his “personal fun time.”It’s all fun and games until he’s finished and can’t the damn thing out.





	In Too Deep

‘Here goes nothing,’

Keith thought to himself as he pushed the small egg-shaped toy inside himself. 

It was a new type of fun that Keith was trying out, usually he’d be satisfied with pumping himself to completion or working his own rough fingers in between his ass cheeks, but that had gotten so basic and boring. He’d tried new positions, but it just wasn’t doing it for him. 

So during the most recent trip to one of the few space-malls they’ve been to, he made a small purchase that would hopefully have a big impact. 

It was a small, but strangely wide, round dark blue vibrator that he hoped would finally let him have some more fun during his alone time. It even came with a remote. He didn’t like how big and how obvious the remote was though, almost looking like a really big, paper thin TV remote. It was kind of funny looking; nearly see-through with fuchsia swirls decorating it’s smooth surface. It looked unbelievably complex though, with random multi-coloured buttons in an odd alien language; apparently the letters consisting of types of lines. 

Whatever. He pushed it in as far as this tiny fingers could, which was not quite as far as he wanted it, but it would have to do. Next he attempted to get comfortable on his bed, leaning back on his hands, laying on his back, before deciding to just lay on his stomach, hands crossed under his head to keep his head from sinking into his pillow. 

He reached across the bed to the remote and looked at the remote, finding what he hoped were buttons to adjust the roughness, and put it on the lowest setting out of 6, feeling nothing for a moment before the vibrator finally came to life with a quick buzz. It didn’t make much noise really, more just a soft whizzing sound, like a really quiet electric toothbrush. 

It was moving only slightly inside Keith’s walls, acting as more of a massage than anything. He reached over again and set the toy to its second power level, feeling immediately when it began going faster. It really picked up the pace, even by the second level. Aliens must not be very sensitive at all. The feeling of the toy shaking inside his ass was already making Keith’s breath get heavier and causing sweat to trickle down his forehead. He shifted his hips up a tad, and felt how that changed the feeling. 

He was now on his elbows and knees on his bed, hot, fast breaths coming from his mouth from the vibrations coming from inside his body. 

It felt so amazing, and so different from normal. Even if it wasn’t as deep as he’d liked, it was sure doing the job. Finally he shakily stretched his arm over the sheets to grab at the remote again. Finding it, he took a deep breath in and but the power onto 3, making the toy grow louder and rougher. He was moaning now, grabbing at his own cock and pumping, only letting go when he tilted his hips again and felt the egg somehow slip further in him by itself. Fucking alien sex toys. It repeatedly hit deep inside him, making his hands fly up above his head to land on the mattress cover and grip hard. He clenched around the toy, and the feeling of being so full and the toy being sucked even deeper brought Keith over the edge. He came, long and well, his moans only muffled by the sound of his single pillow. 

He shot his load and collapsed, right on top of it. Keith waited a couple seconds to get back up and shower, cause he had cum all over himself, but he was too tired and spent. When he eventually decided to get up and take out the toy, he reached inside himself— wincing at the oversensitivity— and tried to pull the vibrator out, but he couldn’t find it. 

It’s not like it was gone. He could still feel it, he just couldn’t reach it with his tiny hands no matter how far he reached in. 

Ugh. He couldn’t ask for help though. Then everyone would know he bought himself a vibrator, which had been incredible by the way; until this of course. 

He tried getting it out in the shower, tried looking at the odd alien package it came in for instructions, but didn’t find anything. Keith was getting tired, from his personal fun time, and because it was 2 in the morning. 

It was about 2:30am when Keith decided to just give up and go to bed. He enjoyed the feeling of being full anyway, so it’s not a really big deal, it can’t be that dangerous. He promised himself he’d check for something in the med bay when he woke up the next morning, right before he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear all I write is smut, but you guys seem to like it so whatever 
> 
> I promise I’ll try to update on a more regular basis, 
> 
> until then ;)


End file.
